


Blink

by godofwine



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-24
Updated: 2010-12-24
Packaged: 2017-10-14 01:00:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/143621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/godofwine/pseuds/godofwine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No one has a camera here.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blink

*

"You know, if someone took a picture of us like this and put it in a magazine, then people could interpret it a certain way. And I couldn't blame them for interpreting this that way even though it's not. I mean, we're just lying about, friendly like."

Orlando waits long enough to signal that his part of the conversation is over for the moment, please reply, but Viggo makes only the barest of "mmm"s, certainly not enough to balance the fair amount that he has contributed. Sometimes, Viggo's concentration is fleeting and he is only catching on to the ends of Viggo's thoughts, and while no one complains that Viggo is ever anything but a devoted friend, Orlando cannot help but feel a bit put out when he's lost out to say, the passing reflection on the cabinet doors.

He's feeling dangerously close to being neglected even in the warmth of Viggo's lap. Enough to open an eye and squint up despite the light and the almost perfect comfort he has created.

Viggo's hair has grown out a bit, and it falls almost directly into his eyes. _That can't comfortable,_ Orlando thinks, but he is too lazy to push it out of the way.

"Well?" he says, too late to be natural, but knowing that Viggo would understand nonetheless.

"I don't believe anyone has a camera."

At first, Orlando thinks, Viggo has missed the point. Then, Viggo is maybe dense about these things. But when he allows sleep to leave and opens both eyes to Viggo's not-quite smile, he thinks, Viggo is avoiding the issue.

*


End file.
